


And Then It Dawns

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Finally, Percy's daughter learns—what good news!





	And Then It Dawns

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows/accompanies "I Can't Handle It, After All," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

> _"In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better show more affection than she feels." —Jane Austen_

* * *

Ah, hell

I think I've gone and made a

right **mess**

of things

Oh, love…

I'll heave a sigh

&& watch you storm out of the room

Because

_**because** _

you ought to give me

T;I;M;E,

Michael…

After a love life of ups &

 **v** downs **v**

& you watching this rollercoaster

(it's a Muggle contraption)

from the sidelines

I _do_ feel safe with you

But your heart _r-u-s–h–e—s_ me, love

I—

I see…

It's **why** I can kiss you back, love

I feel the same for you, _**LOVE**_

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Molly was unsure after having her heart broken…but yeah. It's Michael she loves. And she probably really understands love now. Meaning I have an announcement: I WILL take the universe I created in 8 freeverses (the 8th being "Catch & Release") and mold it into a full-fledged, multi-chapter fanfic, called The Voyager. Please look forward to it! It might be some time before I get to it, but it will happen. :]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Yes! :] I might like this one best in this little series. And I still assert that I will get around to making this storyline a real fic at some point…and, I have to say, rereading these to edit has been reinvigorating, so I might get to it sooner than you think. :3


End file.
